


Take My Time With You.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Pollen, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt First: Bottoming for Glam bingo and Sex pollen for Dark bingo. They've been taking things slow, till sex pollen is released in their hotel room and suddenly waiting is the last thing they have the control to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Time With You.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> no dub-con or non-con. Everyone knows about sex pollen in this fic.

Dating someone who started exploring their sexuality maybe a little later in life than most people should have the potential to go very badly, he's said he won't date 'straight' boys for a reason. But from his first date with Tommy Joe, he had known things would work out, as long as they took things slow. Adam didn't want to rush Tommy, so they'd talked and agreed that sex would only be something they talked about until they were both sure that Tommy was ready. But they do talk about it, about bottoming and if it would be something Tommy can see himself trying, which he does. Adam doesn't want Tommy's first time bottoming to be scary, he wants him to know what to expect and he wants to make it good for Tommy. Tour life doesn't make it easy to woo someone, but Adam is a romantic at heart and dedicated, so he makes time for dates and to romance Tommy.

　

They start sharing a room after a month of dating.They've been to dinner five times in that month, not counting meals with the whole band. They've gone shopping, gone to museums and they've made out off stage twice. Adam spends that first month sleeping fully dressed, even though he prefers sleeping naked and Tommy knows that and says it's fine. It's Adam's choice and at that stage, he's worried how Tommy would react to waking up with a naked man wrapped around him. They cuddle a lot and keep things pretty much PG between them and Adam jerks off in the shower a lot, but he wants to wait, wants Tommy's first time with a man to be as close to perfect as it can get. 

　

Time seems to fly by and he's taking Tommy out for a meal to celebrate being together for six months in what seems like no time at all. He watches Tommy getting dressed, loving that Tommy doesn't care about Adam seeing him naked, they've been making slow progress and it suits them both. He might want to jump Tommy's bones, but it's nice getting to have a relationship before he gets into the sex. He's been falling hard for Tommy for a long time, by taking it slow he's got to see that Tommy really wants him as well, it's not some quick fling all about the sex and it makes Adam feel more certain, makes him feel like he can love Tommy without risking a broken heart.

　

When Tommy notices Adam is watching him, he shakes his tiny little ass as he pulls up his slacks.

　

"So not fair, tease," Adam groans from where he is perched on the edge of the bed, dressed and ready to go. He has the restaurant booked, somewhere nice, but not too fancy. He knows his boyfriend doesn't like fancy meals that leave him still feeling starving. 

　

"Me? A tease?" Tommy looks over his shoulder at Adam, smirking as he flutters his eye lashes, all over the top sex kitten and it makes Adam laugh, just like Tommy knew it would. They had known each other pretty well as friends, but after six months of dating they have both learned a lot about each other. Taking sex out of the equation for a while has let them learn each other inside and out in ways they might not have if they had been sleeping together. Adam doesn't think sex stops couples from getting close; he thinks the opposite in fact. But it has been easier to get to know Tommy without having the voice in his head freaking out about Tommy not liking the sex. They've come as far as handjobs and Adam loves Tommy's hands on him, loves hearing Tommy come. Slow has been pretty damn well.

　

"Quit showing off and get dressed, I want to take you for dinner." They didn't have a show today and they don't have one tomorrow, so neither of them are tired from working all day and they don't have to be up early the next day. Adam is very glad that Lane was able to arrange his schedule around his anniversary with Tommy. 

　

"Looking this good takes time," Tommy says with a smirk and no matter what he says, Adam knows that Tommy still isn't quite aware of just how beautiful he is. 

　

"You look amazing, baby," Adam says honestly and he can see Tommy blush from across the room. 

　

They make it out of the room a little later and they get a car from the hotel to the restaurant. He holds Tommy's hand all the way there. They hold hands in public all the time, they haven't confirmed that they are a couple to the media, but they haven't denied it or tried to hide it either. The fans have all responded well, tweeting and re-tweeting every single picture that gets taken of them doing anything that a couple might do. So far there have been no pictures of them kissing off stage and Adam knows that is only a matter of time. Tommy says he's cool with the fans finding out; he's ready to be out in the media. Adam doesn't doubt him, Tommy had told his Mom, his family and close friend about Adam after the first date and some of them even before that.

　

They get taken to a small, intimate table, a candle flickering between them, making patches of skin glow, while also casting shadows over Tommy's face. He's an incredibly beautiful man and in moments like this one, he takes Adam's breath away. 

　

"You look incredible," Adam says softly, Tommy's hand in his across the table, his thumb running back and forth over soft skin and hard calluses from his guitar playing. He had loved watching Tommy play bass and now he gets to see Tommy play lead guitar, he got to do the whole promo tour with Tommy at his side, he'd never been happier to see someone play an instrument.

　

"You always say that," Tommy says with a soft smile.

　

"That's because it's always true," Adam shrugs.

　

"Sweet talker," Tommy mutters, hiding behind his menu and Adam knows him well enough to know that the menu is hiding a blush.

　

They order food and talk about the tour, the places they have visited and would like to visit when Adam hears some kind of commotion. He looks up, trying to find the source of the loud voices and it sounds like they are coming from the kitchen. As he watches, a man in chef whites comes storming out, a bag of yellow looking powder in a plastic zip lock bag.

　

"It's for the dessert," The chef yells and another chef comes out of the kitchen after him and he looks furious. 

　

"We don't use that shit in our restaurant," The second chef says, loud and very pissed off and every waiter in the room has frozen, every table has fallen silent.

　

"Drugs?" Tommy suggests quietly, but Adam thinks he knows what is going off; sex pollen, very rare and some high end restaurants do use it in desserts, but it's all but banned in most places. It makes people really horny, revs up their sex drive in a way that Viagra and ecstasy could never dream of. It doesn't as some newspapers claim, make a person lose all control and fuck anyone, but it does have a powerful effect on those it touches. 

　

"Sex pollen," Adam whispers back, just as the second chef tries to make a grab for the bag in the first’s hands. The first chef lunges back though and the second chef only just gets a hold of it, caught between the two men. The bag splits, bursting open and dust scatters far and wide. Adam feels it settle on his hands, his face and his whole body flushes hot, his dick going from soft to hard in seconds. He hears Tommy gasp and turns to look at him, pollen is glimmering on his skin in the candle light and a pink blush has settled over sharp cheekbones. His eyes are big and dark and Adam can't look away, can't even tear his eyes away to look at the chefs who are still yelling.

　

"Tommy, you need to leave. I can't, I won't be able to hold back long," Adam admits.

　

"I don't want to leave you, come back to the hotel room with me," Tommy's voice comes out almost husky and Adam feels a shiver go down his spine. 

　

"I want to fuck you, Tommy. I always have and the sex pollen is taking away all my restraint. I don't want your first time to happen like this, because of sex pollen," Adam groans. His dick is so hard it's throbbing and it's hard to think about anything other than sex and Tommy and sex with Tommy.

　

"I was going to ask you to fuck me tonight already anyway. I've liked going slow, loved everything we've done from the first date on, but I want more. I want you to be my first," Tommy says softly, but with a hint of steel in his voice and Adam thinks if he argued, Tommy would make it impossible, but he doesn't want to argue, not even a little.

　

"Are you sure?" His control is slipping. He needs to be sure that Tommy really does want his first time to be under the influence of a naturally made drug, harvested from rare plants.

　

"The only thing the pollen has done is make me less nervous. I always want you this much, I'm sure," Tommy says, his hand lightly squeezing Adam's and it makes his heart flutter.

　

He pulls out some cash, chucks it down on to the table and stands up, keeping his hand in Tommy's they leave their half-eaten plates of food and Adam is calling for a car to come and get them before he has even got outside. The whole restaurant is in chaos, staff fighting and customers fucking. No one would have cared if they had just gone at it right there on their table. But Tommy deserves something better, something private for his first time bottoming. So Adam uses all the control he has and just about manages to keep his hands to himself during the ride back to the hotel.

　

But once they are in their room? All bets are off and he has Tommy pinned to the door and half undressed in seconds. He kisses Tommy like this is his only chance to touch him, to kiss him. His hands running over Tommy's body, restless, he can't get enough of the feel of Tommy under his hands. He's desperate, so turned on he can't imagine taking it slow. They've been going slow for months and he's been fine with it, but the sex pollen is like nothing he's ever been on before, all he can think about is getting inside of Tommy.

　

"Bed?" Tommy gasps out, so clearly his thinking can't be far of Adam's and soon they are crashing over to the bed, clothes scattering along the way, so by the time they hit the sheets they are both naked, skin on skin, mouth on mouth and Adam could never want anyone else like this. Even if he got hit with sex pollen around someone else he had wanted in the past, it wouldn't be the same as this, he has wanted Tommy for a long time and he finally gets to have him.

　

He reaches out to the bedside cabinet, finds lube and a condom and moments later he is going down on Tommy, his mouth around Tommy's cock as his lubed fingers circle Tommy's hole and start pressing in. He licks at the head as he starts pushing his fingers in, slowly adding more, listening to Tommy moaning as he starts working his lover’s body open. As impatient as he is right now, he still keeps the pace slow, determined to make Tommy's first time bottoming good. Sex pollen might have him hard and wanting, urgently needing release, but he won't let it rush him when it comes to working Tommy open, prepping him. Adam will not risk hurting Tommy.

　

"Fuck me, Adam, fuck me please," Tommy moans, loud and needy and lust punches Adam in the gut. God, hearing Tommy say that, it sends shivers up his spine.

　

He's always wanted to take his time with Tommy and he has, but the time has come to speed up. He still won't rush, but he's not going slow either. He moves up Tommy's body, rolls on a condom and pushes Tommy's legs up. He kisses Tommy sweetly and lines up at Tommy's entrance, pressing his cock in slowly. He doesn't want to hurt Tommy, he wants to make Tommy's first time perfect, wants him to love bottoming. 

　

"Feels good, I promise, more, please," Tommy moans, clutching at Adam, pulling him closer. Adam starts to thrust, keeping it slow and gentle and not speeding up until Tommy is begging and moaning and soon they are both panting, bodies sweating, slick skin against slick skin and Adam's heart is racing with how good this feels. He can't keep his mouth and hands off of Tommy, even as he thrusts in and out of Tommy's body and he loves this man, so much and all he can think about is Tommy. 

　

He pushes in harder and faster, needing to feel Tommy every way he can and as fine as he was with taking this slow, fast and hard really works for him too. He's fantasized about this a million times, but now it's real and it's so much better than he imagined. First times aren't always good, they’re nerve wracking, but with the sex pollen in both their systems, he thinks it has helped take Tommy's nerves away, because he had been nervous about bottoming for the first time, but he's not nervous anymore. He's warm and relaxed under Adam, moaning and panting, his hard cock trapped between them and as Adam feels his orgasm getting closer, he gets a hand between them and wraps it around Tommy's cock.

　

"Adam," Tommy says softly and Adam speeds his hand up, hearing Tommy say his name, needy and turned on, God it makes lust race through him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He thrusts harder, moves his hand faster and moments later, Tommy's nails dig into him hard and his hips buck as he comes over Adam's hand and as his whole tightens around Adam's cock, it tips him over the edge, his orgasm making him breathless, his whole body slumping forward on to Tommy's and for a long time they just lay there, both breathing heavily and it feels like a very long time before Adam can make himself move, pull out and deal with the condom. He feels much calmer now that he has come, but his skin is still tingling and he knows it won't be long before he's ready for a second round, the influences of the sex pollen.

　

"Was it good?" Adam asks, because he won't touch Tommy again if he didn't really love every second of his first time.

　

"Good? I think you fucked my brains out," Tommy says with a very satisfied looking smile and Adam just has to kiss him. He hates that the sex pollen made them feel the need to go fast when they had agreed to go slow, but he will never regret being with Tommy. He loves that he got to be the first, that he got to make it good for Tommy.

　

"Adam, um, is it just me or are you getting hard again, because I am," Tommy says, pulling back from the kiss.

　

"It's not just you," Adam says, brushing his lips over Tommy's, taking Tommy's hand in his and leading it to his hard on. Sex pollen is really something else. He wonders if everyone else have gotten as lucky as he's been. He hates being drugged, but the idea of getting to have Tommy over and over again, it's not a bad thought.

　

Tommy kisses him back, licking into his mouth and it is going to be a long but very pleasurable night. Adam is very okay with spending the whole night and even the next day in bed with Tommy. He's never wanted a man more and it has nothing to do with the sex pollen and everything to do with who Tommy is and how Adam feels about him.

　

The End.


End file.
